Coexisting DNA
by zeldacatvampire
Summary: This story was for a class project. I wrote it with a mix of maximum ride and tokyo mew mew and the rest made up.Critque Is loved


"You've finally awaken" A voice, sounded from the darkness. A light flashed on, burning at my eyes. "W-where am I?" I asked through blinking eyes. A room slowly began to appear before me. Strange Machines similar to ones found in a hospital, vials filled with unknown liquids, and the bland color of white possessing everything. But the thing that caught my attention the most was a syringe laying on a bedside table, it was then that I noticed the pain in my arm. After my observation the voice answered, "You're in a lab."

My heart sank as I swallowed hard, trying to keep my throat from going dry. Chills were sent up my spine. I had heard many stories before about labs and their horrid experiments. A question kept racing through my head, had I become one? I stood up, only finding myself looking for an exit. "You've been chosen for the way your DNA is Hiyori." A figure appeared from a well-hidden door, staring at me with concerned eyes. "What have you done?" I asked, demanding. "We had only injected a certain cat's DNA into your blood stream, since it is most compatible, in hopes of preserving endangered animals through humans"

"_They must be crazy!"_ I informed myself silently. I clenched the sides of my head in panic, unaware of the curious pair of eyes still watching me. "Are you feeling well?" The voice was as gentle as a sleeping kitten. I released my head, looking around, curiosity taking my senses. The strange figure stepped into the light; now exhibiting a white lab coat and many stuffy, blue add ons. All I could distinguish were her bronze eyes and similar matching, brown hair. "I'm fine, really." I insisted, still blurry on the location. The white coat spoke as if reading my mind. "You're in a hidden lab, high up in the mountains, the Rocky Mountains to be exact". She informed me happily. _"I'm thousands of miles away from my home!"_ I yelled once again to myself.

The white coat spoke again, this time more serious. "The only real reason you're here is because of you being one of the few people who can hold two genetic materials. You can co- exist well with the DNA of a panther. You are also being a hero just by-" "by preserving endangered animals through humans," I repeated, well informed from earlier. "Aren't there any side effects?" I ventured into asking. "Well…" She pointed to her head, signaling for me to check for myself. I felt something and my hands froze. "I-I have cat ears?!" I ran to look at a mirror; there they were just sitting there upon my head, seeming to mock me as I stood there with my mouth gaping open. "We have also concluded that it might have granted you with cat- like traits." The white coat implied, breaking the silence.

I had looked around noticing that I seemed attracted to loose pieces of strings and looking hungrily at a few fish in an aquarium that I have now brought to my attention. "I guess there are side effects". She jotted down a few notes on a notepad she had been clinging to for the past few minutes. "Will I be able to leave here?" I asked, hoping freedom would come to me. "Yes." A smile crept its way onto my face. "Only after a few observations" She added. My smile melted into a frown. At the end of the day I was curled up, exhaustion guiding me into sleep. I was done with the test and done with the lab. I was to go home tomorrow.

I awoke, refreshed and ready to leave and live back in the normal world. The white coat had informed me that they had a jet waiting for me. I had packed my possessions. Finally after a while of goodbyes and hugging, I was on my way to the jet. Its' metallic shell glimmered in the sunrise as I stepped out onto the platform. I clutched my backpack's handle, anticipation overwhelming me. I climbed into the jet and buckled in. The plane's engine began to roar and the jet started to move. It flew up into the air. I peaked out of the window every so often to catch the magnificent view the height provided. As my trip passed, I wondered what would everyone at school say? What would my own family say?! I guess I was going to find out. The plane began descending to the ground still leaving me with the burning questions I had.


End file.
